


On the Nights That He Visited Her

by Guilty_As_Battery_Charged



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: A spoonful of angst on this fine day, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guilty_As_Battery_Charged/pseuds/Guilty_As_Battery_Charged
Summary: On the nights that he visited her, he always, before anything else, said sorry. Daniel/Grace.





	On the Nights That He Visited Her

**On the Nights That He Visited Her **

* * *

On the nights that he visited her, she was always waiting for him, in a blue dress, because he liked blue on her best, and the way it brought out her eyes. She never wore white, or red.

On the nights that he visited her, he always, before anything else, said sorry, for his family, for the harm they’d caused her, for his failure to warn her at the first opportunity. She’d already forgiven him, but still she listened, and let him unburden himself so that they could enjoy the rest of the night. They had so few hours together as it was.

On the nights that he visited her, he was solid and whole, as he’d never been while alive. She could feel the callused skin on his hands, his beard brushing her face, the taste of liquor on his lips that never went away. Yet he never asked for a drink. It was her touch he craved now, her presence, as she craved his, constantly.

On the nights that he visited her, he kissed her swanlike neck, her injured hand, the fearsome scar on her back. He buried his face in her hair and got drunk on her scent. He told her he loved her so much that he never would have asked her to marry him. This made her cry, and he kissed away her tears.

On the nights that he visited her, she took that wrecked record off the player and put on Ella Fitzgerald instead. With his arms around her, and her head resting on his shoulder, they slow-danced as they should have—and hadn’t—danced at the wedding. One private moment between them, that’s all it would have taken for her to realize that she was making a mistake, that she had chosen the wrong man, the wrong Le Domas. She cursed fate for having her meet and fall in love with his brother first.

On the nights that he visited her, she tried to lighten up the mood, making sarcastic jokes like how they should re-enact the pottery scene with Patrick Swayze from _Ghost._ She jokingly threatened to invite Bill Murray to the house to exterminate him, and he had to chuckle at that. What else could they do about their situation, except chuckle at it? It eased the pain of how tragic it really was.

On the nights that he visited her, he could see clearly that the fabulous wealth she’d inherited didn’t make her happy. It hadn’t made any of them happy. It would make her miserable, in the years to come. Luckily, she was planning on giving most of it away to charity. That made him feel immensely relieved. The curse really was ending, at long last. 

On the nights that he visited her, the dawn took him away far too soon. He vanished before her eyes, gently fading to dust, leaving no trace of himself, no mess for her to clean up. He left her alone with the sunrise that mocked her every day, in a nearly empty summer mansion that wasn’t nearly big enough to house her loneliness and sorrow.

* * *

Leave comments! 


End file.
